1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices and manufacturing and, more particularly, to methods and structures which prevent degradation in semiconductor device wiring.
2. Background Description
Degradation occurs in metal lines in contact with insulator materials containing fluorine. This degradation is a serious concern because it represents a potential failure mechanism for an IC (integrated circuit). The degradation problem is costly to the industry by virtue of the process monitoring, inspections, and equipment maintenance requirements that it entails. No understanding of, much less a solution to, the degradation problem associated with metal lines in contact with insulators containing fluorine has been developed prior to the present invention.